halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Superscaryguy/Yadada
Where do I begin. We talked about adding new Covenant species on your Groika page. And why would they wield only knives whne all the Covenant technology is available; take a look at the Brutes. When they were absorbed into the Covenant they were given all these wonderful and high tech weapons and armour. That quote at the top of the page; Wtf? Felix-119 21:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You guys have no idea how aliens work. They could possibly have no DNA, or even bones. They're ALEIN. As far as he know, brutes lick eachothers feet to have sex, or grunts have one thousand midget hearts.(Just examples). We don't know what there blood is made of, or even the makeup of their body. The horns sound unlikely, but they could have control over their bodies. Maybe they're not allowed to grow certain horns, so they release chemicals. Maybe a multi horned one is higher rank, while one born with one is lower. You guys think they're from earth or some reason. 03:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) And the only problems I see is spelling, grammar, and the authors belief that gameplay has any relevance to canon. 03:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I have been trying to find a way to express my thoughts of thay quote. And I found this: Felix-119 14:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice Felix. But all this guy has to do is change that it's an earth like atmosphere, and then there's no problem. Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't make it impossible. These creatures could easily have multiple hearts. So you guys have never been on another planet with life? Correct. You guys think you know what your talking about? Correct. You guys are correct? Absolutely incorrect. They aren't native to earth, and can easily have everything the writer has said. You people still don't realize that it's possible a see through blob of organic puss is the most advanced species ever. As far as we know, elite poop has to be exterminated or else it turns into a weird mnster thing.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 16:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and DNA is only needed in earth life, it functions to make sure we pass on chromosomes and make our babies look like us (Simplified). Oh, and sorry for spelling mitakes.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 16:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at this way: How is there life on Balahoo(Spelling?)? It should be impossible for grunts to exist...BUT they do in the Haloverse(That's a bad example, because methane based life could easily exist). Illogical or not, we don't know. And until we know, 100% sure it can't happen, and we've magically discovered the whole galaxy, we never will know. And well, I don't we discover a half percentage of the galaxy before extinction.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 05:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :That example doesn't apply by your own admission. And besides, what is it saying? Make something impossible just because you can't prove it doesn't exist? Science has rules, friend. Even though we haven't seen them, we know T-rexes do not have wings. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I may be stupid, but still, as far as I'm concerned, this ''Ignorance ''has every right to exist. Lack of knowledge=He can create whatever the fuck he wants(Pardon my french). Unless it's wrong. Which because, like I've said many a time, we don't know. It's Science Fiction. Look at cryptum, Flood=Powder shit.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 06:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::''Non sequitur. Halo is science fiction, yes. But Halo Fanon still abides by Halo Canon - to which this article defies. Whether or not he lacks the knowledge is besides the point-he still has to abide by the Canon policy. Its not a "get out of jail free" card he can just wave about. ::::So the fact flood use to be organic powder is acceptible while this explosive organic is not?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 07:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Technically we have would you would call "organic powder" on Earth, which is to say we have organic molecules on Earth, some are gaseous, such as Methane, others are not, however I highly doubt that a creature can have a gaseous blood. --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 14:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yea, I know. We even have organic blobs of mass, but none of that spontaneously turns into pheos or whatever and wipe us out. Yes, they may have been changed by the precursors, but these guys could've too as an experiment. I say let him dive into it deeper and finish the article.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 18:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If by "pheos" you mean "pherus", then no they didn't spontaneously turn into the Human/San'Shyuum pets from Faun Hakkor, they were fed to the pherus, and said organic compound started to manipulate their DNA, did you actually read Cryptum?--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 18:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, that's just what I got from the Bungie.net forums before getting yelled at for not liking CE the most out of the games(Beleve it or not, I am undecided between H2, Reach, and ODST). Any way, we don't know if the Yadada have hearts, because it's possible yet not probable that they just have an exoskeleton around airbagsBriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I made the mistake thinking I could trust the .net forums. I still don't know why we can't accept this though when precursors are living millions of years. Give the guy a chance. Let's help him understand, and maybe he can make them a completely messed up biology, that we can agree on. And to be honest, I think he just wanted to have a species that explodes.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) New stuff You're forgetting that the Covenant are religious zealots. Unless they had a situation like they did with the humans, then they'd fight to the end to try and convert any species they came across. It doesn't matter the numbers or the odds. Anyway, for the article: #It is possible to have blood that is toxic to other species. This does not, however, make you immune to toxins. By any means. #It is impossible for their homeworld to have unknown molecules. You might say "but it's an alien world, we don't know what might be on it!" Basic chemistry lesson: There are a fairly limited amount of molecules you can make with the elements that we know of. Many of the elements that we know of only exist theoretically, and many are only ever formed in stars and supernova. In order to have unknown molecules, you would have to have a stellar mass at least the size of OJ 287, if not even larger. And when you get a mass that big, there's no life in it, or at least any coming out. It's fine to have golden blood if you want it, but there's no need to try and defend it with "unknown molecules." #A minor quibble, but one I feel should be pointed out: Why are their names numbers and percent signs? Is that their actual language, or is it a literal translation? Because that seems like a very strange and implausible translation.}}